Abstract Hidradenitis suppurativa (HS) is a common inflammatory condition with a drastic negative effect on patients, but it is frequently misdiagnosed and inadequately treated. The Symposium on Hidradenitis Suppurativa Advances (SHSA) supports the missions of the HS Foundations of the United States and Canada to cure HS and improve the lives of those affected by providing a forum for: (1) Provide education and mentorship to new and established HS researchers; (2) Advance existing and new research projects focused gaps and controversies in the HS literature; and (3) Support exchange among all stakeholders to improve research and outreach. Held in November 2019, the SHSA is unique for its inclusion of researchers from across multiple disciplines, its inclusion of patients as research partners, and the ability for meeting outcomes to immediately impact the activities of two large organizations in North America dedicated to researching HS. The SHSA will bring together more than 200 early and established researchers and patients for several education sessions on recent innovative research, multiple poster sessions open to all attendees including patients, and discussion sessions focused on advancing HS research. This meeting aims to foster networking and collaboration between researchers and with the crucial input of people with HS in order to advance basic and translational research on HS. Proceedings of the SHSA will be disseminated to both patient and professional audiences via digital and print versions of organizational newsletters, social media, and peer-reviewed publications. The proceedings and attendee feedback will also be incorporated into subsequent SHSA and HS Foundation programs and activities.